TSUBASA: Honeymoon
by sachi13
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran meet in Hongkong after Yuuko sends them off. After they're reunited, and get married after a few years, they have their first night together.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura, Syaoran and TRC. They belong to clamp.

Author's note: My first fanfic! Lotsa lemon and seriously, a big no no to kids. Please comment and review! This is Syaoran's POV.

There she was, standing on the balcony with a beautiful robe wrapped around her slender figure. I saw her slightly shiver as the breeze picked up its pace in the night air. Her brown short hair swayed with the wind. The moon shown in front of her and her silhouette from where I stood looked like she was posing for a painting, though I knew that no painting or photograph could ever capture that beautiful form. She was different. She was unique. She was my Sakura.

In a few strides I reached her and placed my arms around her. Her sweet scent engulfed me and I could feel that burning desire to lift her in my arms and melt away with her. But what I've learned from the past is that patience is rewarding. To wait for that perfect moment where I can make her mine shall be the most satisfying gift I will ever receive and treasure.

"Syaoran, you're holding me too tight." She sweetly complained. I saw her smile after that and slightly loosened my embrace. She held my arms with her two hands and sighed. I knew the feeling. We were finally together. At last.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear, taking in the fragrance of her hair. "But can you move away from the balcony just a little bit? I'm worried you might fall."

She chuckled, that cute expression showing in her face. "Syaoran, you worry too much."

I frowned. I do worry a lot now. Most of the time I was scared. Scared that something might come up and take her away from me. Take away the only happiness I've ever known and leave me once again in a broken state.

"Syaoran," She turned around to face me. She noticed at once that I felt rigid with just the thought of losing her. She cupped my face in her hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"Stop thinking about it. I'll never leave you."

I looked back at her and I could see that she was thinking the same thing. The pain in her eyes and the tone of her voice. All at once I felt bad for making her feel this way. I slowly held her hand that was cupping my face and stroked her bangs.

"I love you." I murmured before meeting my lips with hers. She readily met mine and we both shared a deep and passionate kiss as the breeze from the cool night air surrounded us.

Kissing Sakura made me weak and at the same time strong enough to keep it going. Her lips, soft and luscious tasted like drinking your first taste of water after walking for days in a hot desert. It was, at the same time, like a drug. Intoxicating and one that you can't get enough of.

Which I can't and that made me taste her even more. Showing her signs of need instead of want, I slowly stroked her back and pressed myself against her. She moaned under my touch and opened her mouth which allowed me deep access into the hot caverns of her soul. I explored everything in it and our tongues danced, tasting each other's warmth.

Needing more, I broke the connection and saw that she needed me too. I buried my face on the side of her neck and kissed that wide plain. She lifted her head and that gave me easy access on that smooth white skin. Our hips met and I heard her sharp intake of breath as she felt me grow hard under her touch. That burning desire was suddenly enveloping my entire being and I licked and tasted her down to her clavicle.

Finally, I couldn't hold out much longer. I lifted her, which was very easy having always carried her around different worlds, keeping our hips joined and never wanting to empty that space. I placed her on the bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Syaoran..." Her face, flushed from all the excitement, inched into my ear and she whispered, "I want you."

My heart skipped a beat and I stripped off that long robe away from her. There I saw her. Beautiful. Exquisite. Mine.

I bent down and kissed her full on the lips. I then moved downwards, taking in my mouth one of the sweet suctions. Her pink and already full nipples wanted to be touched. I sucked on the other part while I fondled the other. Sakura arched her back and moaned on every touch. I could feel my manhood slowly rising, heat welling up inside of me.

Sakura gripped on my garments and unbuttoned them with her hands shaking. Impatiently, I broke away and took them off myself. Now we were both naked in front of each other, equal. And we couldn't ask for more.

Sakura clambered on my lap and kissed on my neck. She had herself pinned against me, her full breasts poking me. I closed my eyes as she marked on what was hers. At the same time, her hands were creeping up towards the side of my thigh as I squeezed those two round goodness on her behind.

"Sakura..." I whispered and shifted her back on the bed. I continued to trace her body downwards with my tongue and stopped on that glorious middle part. I heaved up her legs on my shoulders and plunged my tongue deep within her. I heard her stifle a gasp and without looking away, I saw her grab at the pillows for comfort.

"Syaoran... aahhh.." She raised her hips and squirmed around, unable to take in the feeling. I lifted my head and saw the hunger in her eyes and felt my erection growing harder and harder. She was hot and wet inside. It was only a matter of time before we were finally there. Patience, I reminded myself.

I placed my hand on my organ and wetted my fingers. She saw what I was doing and I could see her eyes widen. Spreading her legs, I inserted my two fingers gently inside her cave. I felt myself dripping wet as she groaned and twisted under my touch. I pulled them out and drove them back in. Slowly and gently, not wanting to hurt her. But at the same time, doing this to her made me want to put myself inside her even more.

"Syaoran... aahhh, no... more..." She had her eyes closed and her face was now bright red. I could see her body glistening with sweat under the moonlight. The air around us was now growing colder but we were both hot. She was more beautiful when aroused.

"Syaoran, "She struggled, "I want... you...inside."

And with those words, I knew she was coming. And I was ready. I slowly took out my fingers, wet from the heat inside, and licked on it. I then matched my gaze into her. I wanted to see her as I drove myself inside her and as she came with me.

Gently, knowing it would hurt her bad, I eased my organ, hard and wet, into her cave. She arched her head back and moaned as she met me. I saw tears slowly trickle under her eyelids and stopped halfway.

"Sakura, does it hurt?" I asked, concerned for I knew that she was a virgin.

"It does, Syaoran." She replied. "But it feels so good. Don't stop"

I sighed with relief. I gently inserted it all the way and felt her meeting me. I panted as the tightness around my cock was now well lubricated. I increased the rhythm of our movements and I was thrusting at her faster now. I could also hear her panting as I met her with each stroke. I seem to be hitting her good spot as she dug her fingers into my back.

The heat was coming now. It was creeping up from the base of my organ to the tip. I saw her move with me in our perfect rhythm, her mouth hanging open, her breasts bouncing with each force. I drove into her, harder, pushing ourselves to the limit when I heard her cry out my name.

"Syaoran!" She exclaimed, eyes closed but her face so aroused. "I'm.... ahhh... coming..."

I held her hand as I felt myself coming too. And with one last, deep push, I shot out all of my essence, myself, inside of her, moaning and never letting go of her hand. I heard her breathe out my name in pleasure and shot out more.

I buried my face on the base of her neck and breathed heavily. She quivered as I slowly took my organ out and laid beside her, cradling her in my arms. We heard each other's heart beat and I smiled, knowing that all that waiting really did pay off. She snuggled herself in my arms and kissed my neck.

"That was..." She breathed. "Wow."

I chuckled. I looked at her cuddled up and covered her with a blanket. She looked like a mess. But she still looked beautiful.

"I love you, Sakura" I whispered.

And into the cool night air, she replied, "I love you too."


End file.
